fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Tanner house
The Tanner house is the primary location of Full House and Fuller House. It is located at 1882 Gerard Street in San Francisco, California. Nine people (plus Comet) live there. Front Door The entrance to the house is shown from outside at the end of the opening credits with a zoom-out from seasons 1–3, with a zoom-in in the closing credits of the first two seasons. While the bulk of the zoom-ups on it at the beginning of most episodes suggest the action starts in the living room, the action could start in any room on the bottom floor. Living room The main room of the house, where the bulk of the action takes place, includes a living area, alcove, fireplace, television, a front door, and a staircase leading upstairs. Its window is on the lower left, as shown in random zoom-ups; however, the bulk of the zoom-ups are on the door. Kitchen Located next to the living room, it is where the family prepares meals and includes a dining area where they eat together. It also includes a stairway leading upstairs and downstairs, a back door leading to the porch, and a small laundry area for the washer and dryer. There are two entrances to the kitchen, the aforementioned entrance from the living room, and the other from the other side of the living room where the laundry area must be passed first. The Girls' Room In seasons 1–4, it is D.J. and Stephanie's room. In the season five episode, "Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Girl Gone?", it becomes Stephanie and Michelle's room. It is exactly across from Jesse's/Joey's room and is right next to the bathroom. In Fuller House, it becomes Jackson and Max's room. Its window is on the upper left. Jesse's/Joey's Room In seasons 1–4, it is Jesse's room. Prior to season one, it was Stephanie's room. In season five, it becomes Joey's room. It is exactly across from the girls' room. In Fuller House, it becomes Ramona's room. In the episodes "The Seven-Month Itch (Part 1)" and "Fuller House", after Jesse moves out, Stephanie moves back in temporarily. Michelle's/D.J.'s Room This is Michelle's room until the season five episode "Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Girl Gone?", where Michelle moves across the hall and D.J. takes the room. It is exactly across from the bathroom. In Fuller House, it becomes Tommy's room. Its window is on the upper right. Danny's Room Seen in only a few episodes, it has its own bathroom, a fireplace (in which you can hear what's going on in the living room, as revealed in "13 Candles") and is always neat and tidy. In Fuller House, it becomes D.J.'s room. Bathroom Seen in only a few episodes, Stephanie once tried making her bedroom in here, and D.J. and Stephanie accidentally dropped Danny's wedding ring into the sink. It is right next to the girls' room and is exactly across from Michelle's/D.J.'s room. Garage / Basement Located under the kitchen, it was originally intended to be the garage, but in the season one episode "Joey's Place", it was turned into a bedroom for Joey. In the season four episode "Fuller House", it becomes Jesse's studio. In the season five episode "Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Girl Gone?", it is remodeled, complete with a red light, which, if illuminated, means that recording is in session and the room can't be entered until the light is off. In Fuller House, it becomes Stephanie's room. Attic First mentioned in "Our Very First Christmas Show", it first appeared in "Good News, Bad News". In "Fuller House" (episode) and "The Hole-in-the-Wall Gang", Jesse (with the help of Joey) recreates it into a living area for Jesse and Rebecca, and later Nicky and Alex. In Fuller House, it becomes Kimmy's room. Staircases / Hallway It is usually used as a transitioning for a scene. Backyard All outside action takes place on this part of the property. Trivia The actual address of the house is 1709 Broderick Street, San Francisco. On December 1, 2016, series creator bought the house for $4 million.Neighbors Concerned After SF Creator Buys Iconic Home - KPIX-TV This led to some concerns among the neighbors about the growing tourist activity there. However, that did not stop the cast from visiting and reminiscing about their time there as a fictional TV family.In SF, cast visits house that 'Full House' bought - San Francisco Chronicle But even before the house was bought, and before Fuller House even began taping its second season, neighbors were still concerned about the growing tourist activity.'Full House' Fans Flock to House, Upset Neighbors - Wall Street Journal The phone number for the house is 555-2424, as revealed by Michelle in the episode "The Hole-in-the-Wall Gang". Gallery Snapshot 3 (6-03-2015 12-38 AM).png|Living room Snapshot 2 (6-03-2015 12-33 AM).png|Kitchen Full house basement2.jpg|The garage becomes Joey's bedroom in "Joey's Place" Designing mothers.png|Michelle moves into Stephanie's room in season 5 Screen-shot-2012-09-13-at-12-35-35-am.png|Joey's bedroom (seasons 4–8) Screen-shot-2012-03-06-at-4-23-27-am.png|D.J. takes Michelle's room in season 5 Screen-shot-2011-12-08-at-5-01-20-am.png|Danny's room Screen-Shot-2013-04-28-at-9.05.50-AM.png|Main bathroom (early seasons) Screen-shot-2013-07-23-at-1-37-04-am.png|Main bathroom (later seasons) Screen-shot-2012-06-20-at-3.02.40-AM.png|The basement becomes a recording studio in season 4, remodeled in season 5 Screen-shot-2013-07-17-at-1-43-01-am.png| in the basement Attic.png|Jesse and Rebecca's mini apartment (seasons 4–8) Xrcgthj.png|Nicky & Alex's bedroom (seasons 5–8) Snapshot 5 (6-03-2015 1-21 AM).png|Hallway Snapshot 7 (6-03-2015 1-29 AM).png|Top of the staircase Picture-15.png|Garage Full house backyard.png|Backyard Comet's excellent adventure.png|Backyard References Category:Locations